


I Found You

by peepandchirp



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepandchirp/pseuds/peepandchirp
Summary: Newt and Credence meet and fall in love. However, due to the periods homophobia they need to stay hidden with their love. After Credence is seemingly killed they are separated and search for each other.AU where Newt visited New York five years prior to the film.





	I Found You

It’s been a while since Newts seen his brother. Theseus has been stationed in New York for the last few months and Newt was hoping to visit him. Letters and brief check-ins through fire simply wouldn’t do for a worrying brother. It took a while but Newt finally managed to get a little over a weeks visit in New York. Thankfully, Newt managed to secure the use of Floo powder and he was at MACUSA in a snap. He was covered in soot but there. The soot wasn’t anything a quick spell couldn’t clean up. 

MACUSA was very American and had its own “flavour” compared to the Ministry. However, he admired the architecture and colour scheme. It was a little brighter than the Ministry was And it has far more windows. He observed the busy men and women walking around. Every now and then Newt would spot a house-elf cleaning a wand or shining someone’s shoe. He heard the term “No-Maj” past around as well. Such blunt word to describe those without magic. Newt continued to look around and avoid bumping to someone until he heard a familiar voice call out to him. 

“Newt!” Theseus called as he smiled. No doubt it was nice to see his little brother Newt thought. It been a while since they’ve seen each other. The war, work and distance kept them from visiting each other. 

“Mornin’ Thes’” Newt said cheerfully. It was reassuring to see his brother unharmed. Of course, had Theseus been injured recently Newt would be the last to know. His older brother would keep such things to keep him from worrying. It wouldn’t work as his thought as Newts visit proved. 

Theseus didn’t stop from giving Newt a quick hug. Perhaps if they’d been in his temporary office the hug might have been longer. He was bit of a hugger. However, Newt knew his brother wanted to keep his family life as private as possible from his co-workers. More so when stationed in another country. 

“Have you checked in a hotel yet?” Theseus asked. It wasn’t a secret that Newt hasn’t as he was carrying his case with him. Then again, he always did but of course Theseus would ask. 

“Not yet. I wasn’t going to until I saw you,” He told him, “I wanted to check if things were all right here in New York” 

“Nothing major so far. Mostly paperwork and only some small time trouble makers. You could barely call them dark wizards.” 

“That’s good...just be careful,” Newt smiled weakly. He knew his brother could take care of himself. He’s been an Auror for a long time now and he’s considered a war hero as well. No need for a brother worry. 

“I will. You should as well. With all those creatures you deal with in your line of work” 

Newt nodded before chuckling a little. They continued to talk a little more. Theseus liked New York but missed home. He hoped to return in a few months. After a while Newt left to find a hotel to stay in. He couldn’t exactly stay with Theseus. He was far too busy and Newt didn’t want to be in the way. However, he would be visiting again when Theseus is done with the days work. It was the reason to be in New York after all. 

~

Newt wondered around for a while after finding a place similar to the Leaky Cauldron. Thank Merlin, the Wizard Community in America use the same currency as the one in England. Newt wore his scarf close around him due to the chilly air. The streets were quite busy as it was nearing noon. Muggles and Wizards alike looking to find a warm lunch. Newt was about to enter a small restaurant when he noticed a young man. He was dark with dark hair and a thin frame. He was handing out flyers of some sort but barely anyone stopped to take one.

Naturally, Newt had no idea what information the flyers held but no doubt it was a business of some sort. That or something else like an event. Newt was curious about the flyers but even more so about the young man. He approached him hoping not to startle him as he held his head quite low. Newt greeted him quietly before reaching for the flyer the young man held out. It seemed to surprise him quite a bit. Has no one ever grabbed one before? 

Newt looked over it. The colouring was dull but the print was bold. It was a flyer for a society against magic. Newt was surprised to hear of anti-magic protests in America. He looked at the young man and smiled softly. No doubt he was wondering why Newt was lingering as one who took a flyer would leave as soon as they got it. However, Newt wanted to know this person. 

“I’m Newt Scamander,” He greeted keeping his smile friendly. He held his hand out hoping for a handshake in response but the man seemed hesitant. 

There was a short pause before he finally spoke. “Credence... My names Credence....Barebone”. 

Newt smiled brightly to have met someone new in New York. Normally he’d keep to himself but he felt drawn to Credence. Newt noticed how he shivered slightly from the wind. It wasn’t winter yet but still he wasn’t dressed for the weather. He invited Credence to join in some lunch. He couldn’t just leave him seeing as he’s obviously cold and he’s got no lunch by the looks of it. 

Credence was hesitant and it took a moment but he gave a nod. This made Newt very happy and he said he’d pay for him. Credence thanked him as he didn’t have much money on him. Just loose change he managed to get together. Newt was understanding of that and he didn’t judge. He took Credence to the small coffee house nearby. It wasn’t particularly busy and looked to have a decent menu. 

Newt was excited to get to know this new and interesting young man. 

~ 

Credence was quiet and Newt didn’t know what to talk about either. They did manage to get something to order. Newt ordered some tea, chicken soup with a dinner roll and a slice of chocolate cake for dessert. Credence didn’t know what to order and after what Newt assumed to be a moment of panic he chose the same. 

“...are you feeling alright?” Newt asked a moment later. Credence barely looked at him since they’ve entered the restaurant. 

“I-I shouldn’t be doing this...ma might get angry,” Credence whispered as of afraid she might hear. 

“Will you really get in trouble for having lunch?” This surprised Newt if he were to be honest. He never heard of a mother getting angry over her son eating lunch. Perhaps it’s because Newt was a stranger and she was protective? 

“Not that....not really. I have so much paper left...” Credence explained as best he could, “I-I need to give lots away today...All of them.” 

“Let me take the rest. I-if that helps,” Newt offered with smile, “You won’t have to take so much back when you go home again.” 

Credence looked up at Newt and smiled a little. It seemed like he wasn’t use to smiling but Newt liked his smile. He’s now made it his mission to make Credence smile more. He loved seeing people smile. It didn’t take long for their food to arrive and they talked a little more. 

Credence talked a bit about New York and how he loves the park and piano. He even mentioned solemnly about home and Newt picked up on it. This young man didn’t have much of a happy home life. Newt hoped to offer what he can to help Credence and hopes to start with being his friend. Credence soon changed the subject and asked about Newt. Newt told him how he lived in a small house and went away for school. He described Hogwarts without giving away the magic. He wasn’t sure if Credence was a wizard or not. 

Soon Credence had loads of questions about England and Newt was happy to answer what he could. Newt told him about the buildings and the ancient castles. He did his best describing the land outside the city and how it’s great for a horse ride For someone who is into that. Credence listened closely as of soaking in the information and admitted on how he wish he could see it. They continued to talk some more before paying. It was a little past one. 

~ 

“I’ve...never had cake before. Not that kind,” Credence admitted. 

“Haven’t had many sweets?” Newt asked, digging into his pocket. He pulled out some small caramels. He offered them to Credence. “You can have them if you want... I think everyone deserves a sweet every once in a while”.

Credence thanked him for the caramels after grabbing them. That’s when Newt noticed the scars on his hand and frowned. Credence must have noticed because he quickly pocketed his hands. 

“It’s ok, Credence... I’m not mad or anything,” Newt said, hoping he would believe him, “I can help them. Help heal them a little better” 

“I-I’d like that but... I can’t... I should head home. Ma expects me to return after giving away my papers and do chores...” 

“I understand, Credence,” Newt nodded, smiling a little. 

“Can... Can I see you again?” Credence asked a little nervously, “I want to see you again....” 

Newt smiled more at this. “Yes, of course, you can. We can meet somewhere if you want.” 

Credence smiled again. “Can we meet at 10:00am tomorrow? By the south entrance of Central Park?,” He said, still smiling. 

“Your ma won’t mind?” Newt asked 

“She...she takes any opportunity to see me out of the house. Un-unless it’s time for service...or rallies...” 

Newt smiled a little, “I’ll be there” 

Credence nodded, said goodbye and left. He quickly came back to thank Newt for taking the papers. Newt smiled and told him it wasn’t a problem before the young man left again. Newt went back to his hotel room and looked forward to seeing Credence again. For once, he wasn’t worried about scaring someone away. 

~ 

“I’m sorry?” 

“I said, you seem distracted. More so than usual,” Theseus pointed out before putting down his newspaper. 

“I’m sorry. Just lost in thought, I suppose,” Newt said. 

“Thinking of a girl, Newt? You do think of girls, don’t you?”

“Not like most men do I’m afraid. But no, not a girl,” Newt admitted. 

Suddenly, Theseus turned serious. So serious that you could feel it in the air. He looked at Newt closely as if studying him. The silence between the two was overwhelming.

“Newt... If it’s what I think it is... Be careful. Not many Wizards and especially not Muggles accept a man with feelings for another man,” Theseus told Newt. He sounded more worried then he let on. 

“It’s not that... we just met. Besides, We don’t know too much about each other yet” 

“What’s his name?” 

“Credence Barebone. He lives here in New York. We had lunch,” Newt smiled a little. “He’s quiet but still quite kind.” 

“Be careful around him, Newt. I’ve heard of the family. His mother is very anti-magic for a Muggle. If he tells her that you have magic... Wait, Newt, you didn’t tell him, right?” Theseus spoke with an urgent tone.

“I haven’t. I won’t. If it makes you happy. I won’t,” Newt told him. He wanted to tell Credence but due to his mother and how he was likely raised he couldn’t. He couldn’t imagine how’d he’d react if he did. 

This seemed to ease Theseus’s worry. Not by much but enough the serious atmosphere left. 

“Just be careful with him. Whatever you might feel for him; be careful.” 

“I don’t know if I that way for him. Not yet, anyway, but, I will, Thes’. I will”.


End file.
